Who's getting married
by Notsoawsome13
Summary: I do not own the powerpuff girls this story is about how the powerpuffs get married i dont care if you like it or not just enjoy it first up is the leaders of both rowdyruff boys and powerpuff girls blossom and brick
1. Blossom and Brick

Are Blossom and Brick getting married?

The story begins as Blossom and Brick dating for four years now and it's almost time for their anniversary of the first day that Blossom saw Brick fighting the most scariest creature in the universe Pinocchio. "Now, thought brick tomorrow is our anniversary, so what exactly should I give my little cheery", I know said Butch, well If you like It then you should put a ring on it"butch sang from beyonce single laidies, meaning tomorrow you should propose to Blossom because my anniversary comes right after that and that's what I'm going to do and remember Boomer did the same thing to Bubbles today and she said yes. How do you know that, aksed brick because it was on the same day that Kim Kardashian got married. Okay then I'll do it.

Today is the anniversary for Blossom and Brick and Brick has bought the ring for Blossom a 24-carrot diamond ring and Blossom has no idea what's going on when Brick comes and acts really wired.

Brick: Hi shortcake

Blossom: Hi cherry pie

Brick: how are you

Blossom: good

Brick: well I have something good planned for tonight

Blossom: well I can't wait

Brick: okay so let's go

The first place that they go is to see a movie one of Blossoms favorites*

Blossom: Oh, brick that was so romantic thank you for taking me

Next they go to one of Blossoms favorite sweet store and brick is feeling pretty happy for what he's doing*

Brick: you can have what ever you want

Blossom: really. Than I would like 2 chocolate hearts

Brick: okay 2 chocolate hearts coming right up

Blossom: thank you so much

After they both ate a heart they head to the restaurant, Brick has an idea to eat out side to make it even more romantic

Brick: Hey, Blossom? Can I ask you a question?

Blossom: Sure Brick what's up?

Brick: Well you know that we have been going out for at least 4 years

Blossom: Actually, it's 4 years 13 months 42 days 15 hours 25 minutes and 64 seconds, but please continue

Brick: I wanted you to know that I love you so much the a got you a really pretty anniversary gift

( Take out necklace with her initials on it and puts it on her neck)

Blossom: Omg brick this is the best anniversary gift ever I love you so much

Brick: That's not all look to the sky

(Signals butch and boomer to show how much brick really love blossom by showing in fireworks WILL YOU MARRY ME BLOSSOM)

Blossom: Brick are you asking me what I think your asking me?

Brick: Yes, Blossom Utonium will you marry me?

Blossom: YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES

Brick: Awesome you made me the happiest man in the world

THE END

FOR NOW


	2. Buttercup and Butch say what

Are Buttercup and Butch getting married?

The story begins as Buttercup and Butch are sitting around and doing nothing but play videos games and have fun together, until butch broke the silence and said "hey you wanna order a pizza or go to game cube arcade." Hmmm, buttercup said I think game cube obviously." "Alright lets rock and roll!" Butch said while shaking his head and sticking out his toungue.

Buttercup's Thoughts

**It's**_** wired me and butch have been going out and all we have done is sit at my place and play video games but now he's taking me to my favorite arcade and paying for it to and I think that something fishy is going on.**_

Butch: Hey babe you ok you haven't said anything since we got in the car is something bugging you?

Buttercup: As a matter of fact something is bugging me and the thing thats bugging me is you and you being nice when i know that you are never nice to any one not even my sisters or your brothers so what is it. Are you breaking up with me or what?

Butch: Okay first of all can't a guy do something special for his lady i mean you got to give credit for doing this.

Buttercup: I do but what are you getting credit for

Butch: Huh, what do you mean i dont get it.

(stoping the car to talk)

Buttercup: What i mean is ever since we started going out you have been nothing but a jerk but every time in June on this day you always act wired what gives!?

Butch: Wait, what does this mean that you forgot?!

Buttercup: Forgot what exactly it's not like its our anniversary or anything heh? Right?

(Butch looks at her with sadness on his face and begins to shed a tear)

Butch: Well just because i wanted to do something special dosen't mean you have to be mean about it!

Buttercup: Wait so today is our anniversary, but i thought it wasn't until july man babe i am so sorry but what was so important for our anniversary that we had to come to make-out peak?

(Place that butch had stop to talk to buttercup)

Butch: Thid is what was so important!

(takes out ring gets out of the car and gets down on one knee)

Buttercup: Whats is going on here is this a prank and is that ring even real or is it made out of candy!?

(Takes a bit of the ring and sees that it's real and that butch is trying to tell her something)

Butch: Buttercup Utonium will you marry me?

Buttercup: Yes butch yes i will marry you and i just want to to know that i love.

(stps back and falls off the peek and butch plumets down to save her even though they could fly)

Butch: I will never let go of you never ever!

Buttercup: Um butch you can let me go we can fly remember!

Butch: Oh yea right oops.

(They kiss and say i love you and fly back home and leaves boomers car at make-out peak)

The End

Until next time see ya


End file.
